Donald's New Flock
by LM Simpson
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a baby carriage. At least, that's how it's supposed to go, if you're not Donald and Daisy Duck. Completed
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Donald's New Flock

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **Donald/Daisy

**Rating: **K+

**Warning(s): **Nothing _that _bad

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns all the ducks with an iron first. Well, except for my OC duckling(s). But you get the drill.

**Other tidbits: **I just wanted to write a Donald/Daisy fic. I always liked this pairing.

Yes, I'll finish _Father Figure _too if you also read my _Sonic _baby!fic. A new chapter should be up soon…

**Chapter One**

1111

Something brushed Daisy Duck's feet, interrupting her mid-dream slumber. Half awake, she rose and wondered what was going on. Even if Donald shared her bed that night as he did a forthnight prior, there was no way that Donald's entire body could relocate there without her noticing. And that was assuming that Donald was the shape and size of… No, it couldn't be!...

There was only one way to find out what it was. A three-quarters awake Daisy turned right to switch on her bedside lamp. In the second that it took to flip over her covers, the female duck was unaware of how much her lifestyle was about to change.

A fully awake Daisy screamed. "Oh no, oh no… That can't be what I think that is!"

Indeed it was. A single egg shared her bed, lying between her feet. Its origin was obvious.

She sniffled, covered her face. Her mind swirled, from confusion about not knowing she was with child to the fact Daisy Duck was a mother.

_Daisy Duck was a mother._

"I'm not ready for this! I'm not! …"

1111

For the night's remainder Daisy Duck was an insomniac. Her surprise laid under her pillow. Her head lay on the mattress. Even if it was unexpected, her "gift" was still entitled to not be damaged or crushed.

As dawn replaced dusk, her thoughts reflected on her future, Donald's future, their future. At least it was always Donald in her bed, never Gladstone. If there was one thing her unlucky man was ever lucky at, it was winning her heart over and over again. And if there was one thing for Daisy to be lucky about, it was that it was certainly Donald's too. No fears about _that _problem would ever cross her mind.

But that was the only plus in a sea of cons. She would have to relay her thoughts of this to him. He was involved, too. The main problem was figuring out Donald's reaction. Donald and she never discussed about having babies much. Alternate endings varying from a jovial, present father to a bitter, ditching one hatched in her mind. Regardless, there was so much at stake for the relationship.

Their relationship's fate rested in Donald's hands.

Even as morning progressed into noon she continued cuddling in her bed. Much to her chagrin, she established a maternal bond with the unhatched egg. She was too scared to leave the peculiar gift from her side, even as someone knocked on her front door.

"Go away," she grumbled, burying herself under sheets.

"Daisy! DAISY!" Donald said with each knock. "Are you ready to go? The movie starts in twenty minutes!"

She groaned again. The movie was a romantic-comedy—her choice, his reluctant compromise. Its subject was her current situation, only with mice. Like she needed to be reminded of what was going on by Hollywood…

Donald knocked again, again, and again, interjecting her name each time. His tone revealed how quickly irritated her boyfriend was becoming, causing Daisy to contemplate whether Donald's temper could make him harm the child or not. Eventually, instead of a knock, Daisy heard her front door swing. Remaining under the sheets, Daisy grumbled again. If there was any time to regret giving Donald her spare key, now was the time.

Her boyfriend marched up the stairs and through her open-doored bedroom. He did not notice the egg, concealed by the baby pink head pillow, but he did notice a lump large enough to be his girlfriend under the lacy lavender sheets.

"Daisy!" He snapped. "Don't you know what time it is?"

Daisy lay idle. She had to cough up an excuse quick. Wait—cough up…

Daisy forced a cough. "Oh, I guess we can see the movie later… I don't feel well today, Donald…"

"_What? !" _Donald scrambled out of the room before returning with a thermometer and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Some soup splashed onto his feet, causing him to curse, before he placed it on her night table.

"Daisy, you can't be comfortable laying like that! Get up and rest your head on your pillow so you feel better!"

Daisy jumped, sending her covers fleeing from her body. "NO!"

Donald was initially confused, then secondly irritated. "Hey! What's the big idea? You're not sick!"

"No, I'm not, but…" She sighed. She did not know whether to frown or smile. Donald was one step away from blowing his temper.

His face was red. "But what?"

"Donald, how about you sit beside me?" She patted a free side on her right. "Just don't touch the pillow…"

Daisy's voice was hypnotizing to Donald like a snake charmer's music was to a King Cobra. Donald's face regained his normal color as he slid under the linen bed sheet, facing Daisy. She wrapped an arm over Donald's body. He returned the favor, slithering an arm under hers.

"Donald?"

"Yes, Daisy?"

She opened her beak, then clasped it shut again. _Maybe this was a bad idea… _Donald already took care of his nephews full-time. She had three nieces herself, but April, May, and June did not live _with _her like Huey, Dewey, and Louie did with him. When he wasn't with her, he was with them. Would he be willing to take another kid, _his _child, in?

"Well, what is it Daisy?" Donald's voice revealed obvious confusion.

Daisy quested for the perfect word choice. "Well… If you were given the chance to be a father, would you take it?"

"Like… Have-my-own-child father?"

She nodded.

"Um… Yeah, I guess… If I've done okay with the boys I don't see why not…"

A misty eyed Daisy smiled. _So he may stay after all… _

She twisted her torso and grabbed her pillow's sides. Donald, becoming further perplexed, stared.

"Donald, we're expecting a little visitor…"

Daisy unveiled the single egg incubating under her pillow. "…A little visitor that's our child."

Donald's beak involuntarily dropped. Then his expression turned to joy. "Oh, boy..."

He hopped out of bed, started to dance. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…"

He ran out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house. Even from outside Daisy could hear her man saying "Oh boy, OH BOY, _OH BOY_! I'm gonna be a father! ..."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

2222

Scrooge McDuck could not concentrate. Tax season was already stressful, but with all the screaming outside he kept miswriting sections of his tax forms. One more swipe of white-out and he would need to obtain another 1040. Either his mansion's walls completely lacked soundproofing (that feature _did_ cost extra, after all) or the noise's source was his nephew hollering at his absolute loudest.

Another mistake on the tax form. An irritable Scrooge crumbled the form and tossed it in the trash. If it _was_ his nephew, what was making him shout louder than all the hustle and bustle in Duckburg?

His office's intercom buzzed. "Mister McDuck, your nephew is here to see to you."

That was one mystery solved. Scrooge pressed his intercom's button. "Donald? Send him to my office immediately!"

A knock soon rapped on the door. "Come in, nephew."

A merry Donald skipped into the office, placed his hands on his uncle's desk. He hopped up and down as he began speaking. Scrooge barely deciphered his name from the excited duck's elated, yet unintelligible, speech, but that was it.

"Donald, calm down, lad! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

Donald stopped hopping.

"How about you have a seat, Donald?" Scrooge said, pointing to the chair behind his nephew.

Donald sat down.

"I could hear you from the other side of town! What is going on, nephew?"

Donald bounced in his chair. "Daisy and I are having a baby, Uncle Scrooge!"

Scrooge jumped in his chair. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard? "So… You're expecting a wee one, Donald?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yes, Uncle Scrooge."

"And you said that Daisy is the mother?"

"Oh, yes, Uncle Scrooge!"

So he did hear what he thought he just heard. Still sitting behind his office desk, Scrooge clasped his hands together. "So I'm going to have another grandnephew or grandniece…" He said with a smile.

"What wonderful news, nephew!" He said as he opened a drawer. He transferred two cigars, a translucent green ashtray, and a matchbook onto the desktop. He laughed as he stuck one into his mouth and lit it. Taking a puff, he forwarded the other cigar to Donald. The other duck accepted the offer and struggled to strike the flimsy match as his Uncle continued:

"Oh, how long I've waited for you to have a child! Do Huey, Dewey, and Louie know yet?"

_You're the first one I've told, _Donald thought, further noting he himself only found out he was going to be a father not even half an hour before. "Not yet, Uncle Scrooge."

"Well, be sure to do so soon. It's _their_ cousin, you know."

Scrooge tapped ash into the tray. "So I presume that means Daisy and you will finally get married now?" He smiled as he continued smoking.

"Uh… Actually Uncle Scrooge…"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Daisy and I talked about marriage before and we decided not to—"

"_What? !" _ Scrooge slammed a fist into the table. Ashes scattered about. He leaned over, grabbed Donald's collar. "What do you _mean _you decided not to marry? !"

Donald had to look his uncle straight in the eyes whether he wanted to or not. He laughed nervously. "Th-the times have changed, Uncle Scrooge! It's common for people to stay together and never marry… Even _after_ having kids!"

Scrooge loosened his grip. Donald swung back into his seat. Scrooge stood up, grimacing.

"That is a poor excuse and you know it! When I was your age a man married a girl he impregnated! It's better to be born legitimately than illegitimately! _My_ father married _my_ mother when _I_ was an egg because _he_ was a big enough man to acknowledge _his _actions!

"_And_, since only a _man_ deserves his inheritance, then you won't get a cent of it if you _don't _marry!"

"Hey!" Donald snapped.

"The egg should hatch in a month. I'll allow you to marry at my mansion. I need to cut down expenses as much as possible. You know how expensive weddings are! I want you married by the end of the week!"

Donald blabbered unintelligibly before saying "But that's three days from now, Uncle Scrooge!"

Scrooge puffed again. "Then so be it, Donald…"


	3. Chapter Three

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **The wedding will be in chapter five, assuming my rough draft, my outline, and my mind do not change on me all at once.

**Chapter Three**

3333

Daisy punched a number combination and waited for a reply. It took as long to get one as it would to fluff up her pink bow.

"Oh hi, sis! It's me, Daisy. Say, do you still have anything from when the girls were babies?"

Daisy twirled the twisted cord around a finger as she heard her sister's confused-toned reply. "Why am I asking you that?" She turned and smiled at the egg nestled atop a red decorator's pillow on the other couch cushion. "Well, Donald and I are having a baby of our own!"

She smiled at her sister's excited cries. "Oh, I only laid it last night. It shouldn't hatch for another month or so!

"…Him? Oh, trust me, Donald was thrilled when I told him! He ran around town yelling about he was going to be a father!" Daisy giggled at the memory.

A couple of knocks interrupted the conversation. "Hmm, that must be him right now! I'll talk to you later, sis! 'Love you!"

She hung up. "Donald, is that you? Come on in if it is, dear!"

Donald entered, letting the door slowly and barely close shut. His face was glum. He slumped into the other couch cushion (but only after Daisy salvaged the egg).

Daisy rubbed the egg on her lap to keep it warm. "What's wrong, Donald?"

He sighed. "I talked to Uncle Scrooge."

"… And what happened with Uncle Scrooge?"

He gulped. "He wants us to marry in three days."

"Wha… Three _days_? Why does he want us to do that?"

"Because we're gonna have a kid. He wants to ensure the baby is legitimate when it hatches."

"… Oh…"

"Hey, why are you so calm about this, Daisy? We only have three days to do something we decided to not do!"

He slumped further into his seat. "And besides, even if we do marry I can't afford to give you a good ceremony! I'm lucky to maintain a job for three _minutes, _let alone hours! And you know what a tightwad Uncle Scrooge is, even though he told me we can marry at his mansion! Let's face it, I would be a terrible husband and father! ..."

There was a pregnant pause. Then, Daisy giggled. Donald frowned. His eyebrows curled down in irritation.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"You silly duck…"

Donald scooted up a bit. Daisy turned his way, smiling.

"Donald, we decided to not marry until the time was right! Did you _really_ forget that? As far as I know now will be the best time for us to get hitched. You know, because we're about to start a little family of our own." She resumed rubbing the cushioned egg.

"As for the wedding, let's just see the best we can do. We're going to need to work our tails off the next couple of days, that's all. Maybe we'll find help from our other friends and family.

"_And_, I know you're going to be a wonderful father… Especially after we finally get rid of that temper of yours!" Daisy giggled as Donald's feathers furled. "Don't worry, Donald! I have complete faith in you!"

Daisy smooched Donald on the side of his face. His spirits instantly cheered up. Daisy smiled again.

She clasped her hands together. "Now let's get started!"

"…. Right _now_, Daisy?"

"_Right _now!"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

4444

"So who do you want to invite?"

Daisy uncapped a blue ballpoint pen and wrote "To Invite" atop a piece of notebook paper. She hovered the pen tip above the first line, waiting for Donald's first names. He said them without thinking about them first.

"Mickey and Goofy, of course…"

Daisy scribbled the names in shorthand. "Uh-huh… I would like Minnie and Clarabelle to come too. You invite your friends, I invite mine. Got it?"

Donald nodded.

"Now, how about relatives?"

"Uh, Grandma, Cousin Gus, Uncle Ludwig…"

"Uncle Scrooge…"

"But Uncle Scrooge will be here anyway!" Donald retorted.

"Yes, but it's still polite to send your uncle one anyway, Donald…"

"Sigh… Okay…"

"Oh! How about Gladstone?"

The mere mention of that name made Donald's feathers ruffle. Red faced, he yelled "Absolutely not!"

"But he's _your _cousin! And besides, he's super lucky! Maybe some of his luck will rub on us!"

"More like the wedding will be _his _lucky day!" Donald growled.

Every time Gladstone was around his bad luck worsened. At best, he would simply crash into the cake. That stunk, but at least there was more than one cake in existence. At worst, Gladstone would try to steal Daisy. That stunk, because there was only one Daisy Duck in existence. And, knowing Gladstone, the worst case scenario would certainly occur.

Daisy wrote his name on the list anyway. "Hmm. Well then, I'll write the invite, and you'll send it."

"Ah, phooey!" He said under his breath.

4444

"Hey, Unca Donald," all three nephews, fresh from another day of school, asked. "Why's Aunt Daisy's stuff in the living room?"

Donald grunted as he picked up a large and heavy make-up stuffed box. "Because she's moving in with us!"

The uncle advanced up the stairs. The boys followed behind him single-file.

"Since when, Unca Donald?" Huey said.

Donald made it to the top of the staircase. "Since today!"

"Why today, Unca Donald?" Dewey said.

Donald entered through his open bedroom door. "We decided to move in together!"

"Why now, Unca Donald?" Louie said.

Donald tossed the box at the top of his bed. "Don't you insects have anything better to do?"

"DONALD DUCK!"

All four ducks turned. Daisy was at the door, holding a stack of shoeboxes.

"Uh, hiya, Toots! I didn't hear you coming in!" He laughed nervously.

Daisy did not return the greeting. "Now Donald, is _that_ how you are going to talk to _our_ child?"

The nephews blinked. "_Child_?"

"Have you been able to tell them yet, Donald?"

"No…"

The nephews kept blinking. "What are you guys talking about?"

Daisy walked towards her boyfriend. She dropped the shoeboxes onto the bed and twisted an arm around his body.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?"

"Um, I'm fine with you, Daisy."

"Huey, Dewey, Louie… Uncle Donald and I are going to have a baby."

Three little thuds. "Boys? Are you okay, boys?"

4444

The replies began pouring in the next afternoon.

Daisy answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hi, Minnie! You can come? Wonderful! Mickey can too? Oh, I'll be sure to tell Donald that! Thanks for calling! See you on Saturday!"

The next reply came not from Mouseton but Spoonerville. "Hello? Oh hi, Goofy! No, Donald's out right now… Oh, good, you can come! Donald's going to call you back later! …No, Goofy, Donald's out right now, remember? …Oh. Um, can you get someone to babysit him? No? Um, okay, I guess you can bring Max along… But _only _Max! Okay, bye Goofy!"

Back to Mouseton. "Hello? Oh hi, Clarabelle!"

She heard a honk from outside the house.

"Oh, that must be Donald right now! Sorry Clarabelle but I have to go now. See you on Saturday!"

Daisy picked up the pouch containing the egg on the other side of the couch, grabbed her purse, and left.

Donald's car left the driveway the moment Daisy settled in the car.

"Good news, Donald—Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Clarabelle can come!"

"That's good! Uncle Ludwig is coming too. Uncle Scrooge is buying a new kilt and the thought of spending money is tearing him apart!" Donald laughed as he imagined Scrooge cringing as he was paying at checkout.

"So where are we going right now?"

"Grandma's farm. She wants to see us for some reason."

"Did she tell you whether Gus and her are going or not yet?"

"Nope!"

"Hmm… "

Donald and Daisy soon found out Grandma's motives.

"Donald! Daisy! Congratulations on everything!" She said over tea in the farmhouse. "Gus and I are so happy for you two!"

"Will you be able to come to the wedding on Saturday?" Donald asked before stuffing a gingersnap into his mouth.

"Oh yes! Gus and I will just need to make sure the animals are well taken care of before we leave!"

She sipped some still steaming tea. "Have you bought anything for the wedding yet?"

Both shook their heads.

"Excellent!"

Both blinked. "What?"

"I'll be right back! They're still in that ol' trunk!"

Both blinked again.

Grandma returned with some neatly folded items. Both ducks stared as she unfolded the largest, ivory colored item. Some little objects clanked to the wooden floor.

"Oh, dear…" She said as she squatted and picked them up. After a swift inspection, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good, they're okay!"

"Hey, Daisy, would you care to try this on right now?" Grandma revealed the completely unfolded object. "It's Hortense's old wedding gown! It's such a shame that your future mother-in-law would never be able to see this! Or your future father-in-law for that matter…" She said with a sigh.

Daisy tried on the gown in the living room. It was simple, just ivory colored satin and some lace along the neckline and hem. It fit like as if it was made custom for Daisy.

"Oh, splendid!" Grandma squealed. "You look gorgeous, dear!"

Donald tried to sneak a peek into the living room, but Grandma sensed someone behind her. "Donald, you get your hide back into the kitchen!" She said as she swatted a hand at him. "Don't you know it's bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding?"

As soon as Daisy redressed back into more contemporary clothing, Grandma stated, "Now that you got a dress, how about I give you two a couple of rings too?"

As Donald and Daisy each looked at the bands on her palm, she explained the jewelry's history. "These were from Donald's parents too! I received them after Quackmore passed away. Della just couldn't bear with the grief of her own father dying before _her _own wedding and gave them to me! … I was worried they were going to be damaged after the fall but they seem fine and dandy to me!"

"These are very wonderful gifts, Grandma Duck," Daisy said. "Thank you very much for everything, really."

Daisy waited for a reply from Donald before jabbing him in the gut. "Oh! Yeah, Grandma! Thanks!"

Grandma smiled. "No problem, dearies!"

"Well, we have to go now. Donald and I have a lot to do today…" She said as Grandma gave her the wedding bands.

"Don't worry, I understand. I got to get Gus back to milking the cows right now anyway! He's probably sleeping in the hay again for all I know! See you on Saturday, dears!"

Donald and Daisy left.

4444

Four hours later it was early evening and Donald's car was yards away from his house. The trunk and back seats were crammed with decorations and other knick-knacks that Uncle Scrooge would not provide, from wedding and baby shower favors to the remainder of Daisy's worldly possessions.

Donald stepped on the gas when he noticed Gladstone was walking around the corner. Any opportunity to avoid Gladstone was a great one. He was sure he was going to succeed until a letter escaped from the car.

Donald slammed the break. Everyone and everything inside the red car jerked forward. Donald jumped out of the car to chase it until a gust of wind sent the letter towards Gladstone's direction.

Donald squeaked as Gladstone raised his arm to grab it.

"Oh, how wonderful! A letter just blew into my hand! And it even has my name on the front!"

Donald squawked as Gladstone ripped open the envelope with a finger and lifted out the card. Donald then realized that he forgot to place the car on park and ran towards the runaway vehicle as Gladstone read the card aloud.

"You are cordially invited to witness the union of Donald Duck and Daisy Duck—" He read the words over and over again—"union," "Donald," "Daisy…"

"What the-?"

Donald managed to stop the car just inches away from hitting his cousin, although inside he really wished it did.

"Donald! What were you thinking doing that? You could have hurt the baby and me!"

Gladstone jumped at "the baby." Now this was getting weird.

"Donald! Is this some sort of joke, cousin?"

"Oh no," Daisy replied in place of Donald. "We really are getting married at the McDuck Mansion on Saturday! We think it's best for us to be married before the baby comes! Would you like to come, Gladstone?"

Gladstone froze. This was some kind of nightmare. It had to be. It was abnormal, no, _ludicrous _that _Gladstone Gander _was unlucky enough to have his crush not only _marry_ his cousin but to also have his cousin's _child_. Or what if…

"Sure, I'll come, Daisy. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to bump into my future wife there!" He laughed as he turned around and walked back home. From the outside he appeared to be as jovial as before he read the card. On the inside, he was cursing himself, wondering why he was such a fool to be tempted by something that was obviously not meant to be.

That was, until he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry…" He smiled at the pretty lady duck in front of him. "… Are you okay, madam?"


	5. Chapter Five

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **Just to warn y'all: if you assume that I update very regularly most of the time, you are sadly mistaken. I just had too much time on my hands recently. Come Monday it will be a very busy week of college studies for me. I'll still see if I can squeeze something into my free time, however. Just don't be surprised if it takes me forever to update, however.

Oh yeah, and I attend Agnes Scott College, where the mascot is (appropriately) the Scottish Terrier. Consequently, all the students are Scotties and we have a bagpiper at some school events to play on this. For the record, when done well, bagpiping actually is pretty good! LOL

**Chapter Five**

5555

It was the last night Donald Duck would be a single man, and it was a huge waste of time. The nephews fought over which one would be the ring bearer (even after Donald said all three would be the ring bearers), the nieces fought over which one would be the flower girl (even after Daisy said all three would be the flower girls), and both of his best men were late for his own bachelor party. Daisy had already left with Minnie and Clarabelle hours before for her bachelorette party and he was home with the boys as he waited for Grandma to arrive. If Goofy had not insisted on picking him up (he _did_ have the largest car out of all of them) he would have left the kids home alone ages ago.

Donald gave up waiting by the door and turned on the TV. He just finally understood what was going on in the wrestling match when he heard three car honks outside.

"Hiya, Donald!" Mickey said as Donald entered the backseat. "Long time no see, ol' buddy, ol' pal!"

"Hyuck! 'Evening, Donald!" Goofy said. "Sorry we were late! I had to rescue Waffles from a tree!" He rubbed the bandaged spot on his bottom, then the one on his forehead, then the one on his elbow...

"Well then, off to the nighty-club we go!" Goofy slammed on the brake pedal, realized what was happening after the car did not go, slammed on the gas pedal, and off they went.

The way that Goofy secured his driver's license was a great mystery, like the Loch Ness Monster's existence and Stonehenge's intended purpose. Mickey and Donald braced their backs against their seats as Goofy weaved around weekend traffic at full speed.

"Gosh, Goofy!" Mickey said, "Our reservation may be four minutes away, but it's okay to be a little late!"

Goofy weaved far to the right and kept driving straight forward.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled, "Watch out for that—"

Goofy's car slammed into a tree head on. All three slammed forward, then backward. Smoke escaped from the mutilated engine. The airbag punched Goofy's stomach. Mickey and Donald shook, teeth chattering. Goofy blinked. Scratching his head, he said:

"Now whose idea was to put a tree in the middle of the road?"

5555

Donald drove to the McDuck mansion in his own car, with his nephews in tow, the next morning.

"Poor Unca Donald," Louie said, "He couldn't go to his own bachelor party…"

"Yeah," Dewey said. "He spent of his last night being single in the hospital getting checked for injuries."

"Are you going to sue Mister Goofy, Unca Donald?" Huey asked.

"Nah, it's Goofy we're talking about! Suing him won't make him any less of a goofy goof!"

Donald turned into the area behind the mansion Uncle Scrooge reserved for parking that day.

"Donald! There are you, lad!" Scrooge said, wearing the red and green plaid kilt he purchased a couple of days earlier. "The ceremony is starting soon! Daisy is already dressing in her chambers!"

He opened the back car doors. "Out, you wee tykes! Out! Out! Out!" Waving the nephews towards the back door, Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran into the mansion with Huey holding the ring pillow, Dewey the groom's ring, and Louie the bride's ring.

Donald dressed into his tuxedo in record time. Running past the nephews in the corridor, he headed to the gardens.

The brightest inventor in Duckburg caught up with him as he did the same thing. "Morning, Donald! I heard what happened last night! Would you like to use my time machine and—"

"No, no, Gyro! Knowing my luck it'll end up just as bad as last—What are you doing here?"

"Mister McDuck wanted me to work on a new contraption for him and we agreed that instead of paying me I can be at your wedding! Congratulations, by the way!"

Gyro walked faster. The two entered the gardens at the side by side each other. Gyro found a free seat between Gladstone and Uncle Ludwig on the groom's side (at least the lawn chairs Scrooge provided were white plastic, not gray metal). Donald, meanwhile, walked up the gazebo's steps and stopped when he was at Mickey's and Goofy's sides. It was fortunate all three were not terribly injured from the collision that was for sure.

Donald looked at the little crowd witnessing his union. His side was definitely fuller than Daisy's. While his included his uncles, his cousins, his grandma, even a mysterious woman cuddling with Gladstone, only two people were on Daisy's side: someone who was most likely Daisy's sister and an older woman he presumed was his grandmother. It was no wonder that Daisy called his own Uncle Scrooge by the same moniker his biological nephew did, Grandma by the same name her biological grandson did, and so on. Daisy had almost no family of her own beyond the nieces.

That fact was going to change in ten or so minutes.

Not wanting to spend money on a band for "The Wedding March," Scrooge played the bagpipes to begin the ceremony. The crowd attempted to be smug about the "music" filling their ears as the first people went down the white tablecloth "aisle" on the ground. April, May, and June, daisy chains surrounding their heads, came first with Huey, Dewey, and Louie, wearing tuxedos in their respective colors. The girls tossed white flower pedals in the air at whim. The boys, meanwhile, were in a straight line, with Louie, the farthest in the back, holding the ring pillow. Minnie and Clarabelle came next in puffy hot pink gowns.

Donald's heart almost stopped as Daisy walked down the aisle by herself and carrying a simple bouquet of ivory white gardenias. It was indeed the same wedding dress he saw his mother wearing in her wedding photos. It looked just as gorgeous on Daisy as it did on his mother.

Daisy stepped up the gazebo and stopped in front of Donald. Donald giddily flipped over the veil concealing Daisy's face. She proved to be even more beautiful than she possibly could be. Something about the dresses ivory white color made Daisy glow more than she could be alone.

Donald was still staring absentmindedly in desire when the dog minister whispered at his side:

"Sir, do you have anything you wish to exchange with your bride?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

Donald grasped Daisy's gloved hands. "Daisy, I know I'm not perfect, and I don't want to say I'm perfect. But with you I'm at my very best. Even when I'm angry with you I get over it because I'm head over heels in love. Daisy, you make me the man I am. I love you with all my heart and I hope we're together forever and ever!"

The groom tried to kiss his bride when Daisy turned her beak away. "Not yet, dear…

"Donald, I know I'm not perfect, even though I try to be so a lot. But with you I am at my very best. Even when I'm angry at you I get over it because I'm head over heels in love. Donald, you make me the woman I am. I love you with all my heart and I hope we're together forever and ever!"

The minister smiled. "Well then… Donald Duck, do you wish to take Daisy Duck as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh boy, I do!"

"Daisy Duck, do you wish to take Donald Duck as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"If anyone objects to this union," the minister said, "speak now or forever hold your peace."

If anyone, especially Gladstone, objected to the union, they were not brave enough to say so out loud.

"And so, I pronounce Donald and Daisy Duck as husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Donald smooched passionately Daisy as the guests cheered and clapped.

Cocktail Hour, with drinks supplied from Scrooge's personal brewery company, was not bad, even though Uncle Scrooge charged a dollar a glass for each patron. Not even the teetotalers were spared, as they were charged fifty cents a glass for juice boxes, soda cans, or water bottles. But if there was any benefit to Goofy's clumsiness, it was that he mixed good drinks in the process. Goofy felt he made up for the night before by raising everyone's spirits with mixed spirits at.

During Cocktail Hour Daisy changed into a blue dress. She was ordering a water glass at the green tent drinks were served when a green parrot caught a pretty little flower in his eye.

"_Õla, senhorita_! This is beautiful weather for a wedding, am I correct?"

"Oh yes! It's very beautif—Wait, I didn't see you in the pews…"

"Oh, my Mexican amigo and I arrived late! A good friend of ours got married today! I wonder why he did not invite his old friends… It was because of the long distance, I guess…

"That being said… You are a very beautiful woman!" The parrot grabbed Daisy's hand. "Why I am sure only the bride more beautiful woman…"

He began pecking kisses up her arm. "Uh, actually…"

Donald came from behind and grabbed the lover boy's neck. "Hey! Get your feathers off my wife!"

"…I am the bride…"

"Oh, I am so sorry, _senhor, _I did not mean to—Donaldo?"

Donald was stunned. He only knew one man who called him that… And he only knew one green parrot…

"José? Is that you?"

"Of course it is! Long time no see, my American _amigo_!"

He let go of the bird. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were—Hey! How did you know I was getting married?"

"I have made it big, Donaldo! My performance is now seen worldwide! I am at Duckburg for my current stop! I heard your bachelor party could not come to the nightclub I was at last night. Such a shame, because with the Three Caballeros together, life is always a party!"

"What? Panchito is here too?"

"Of course! Now that he has a ranch of his own he doesn't have to work as he used to! When I told him I was going to Duckburg he boarded the next flight from Mexico City to America!

"_Senhorita_, congratulations for your marriage to an amazing man! Donaldo is the best man you could ever have married!"

Daisy smiled. "He's also the best man I could ever have a child with too! The egg hatches in less than a month!"

José gasped. "Donaldo, you're having a child?

"Panchito!" He called. "Donaldo, his wife is with child!"

The rooster zipped from the rose bushes he was admiring to the tent.

"Donal' my old _amigo_, is José not lying about this _magnifico_ news?"

"No, he's not!"

"Oh, congratulations, my dear _amigo! _Your child should be as handsome and as noble as his father!"

"Or _her _father," Daisy said under her breath.

"Surely you must allow us to perform for you!" José said. Since you are a friend we'll even do it for free!"

"For free? Uncle Scrooge would love that!"

"_Bueno_!" Panchito said. "It's just a shame that no there will be no longer three single Caballeros…"

"Ah si, now it's one married Caballero and two single Caballeros having adventures, looking for _senhoritas…_"

"_What? !"_

"Here's your water, Daisy!" Goofy said.

Ice water drenched Donald immediately afterward. Daisy's full glass was suddenly empty.

José realized what he just said. "Oh, my mistake… I meant the looking for _senhoritas_ part for Panchito and I…"

5555

_Great, not even one day into my marriage and I'm already sleeping on the couch… _

Donald uncurled the blue sleeping bag. It kicked into the air and landed messily on the couch. He was tucking it along the side when Daisy came downstairs.

"Donald, what are you doing?"

"I… thought you wouldn't want me in our bed after what happened today."

"Tell me, now… You… didn't cheat on me any of those times you went to Latin America… Did you?"

"No!" He said. "It was always José that's always chasing the women anyway. José and Panchito are searching for their Daisy Duck, because they know how lucky I am to be with you..."

Daisy smiled. "Of course you are! I'm the rose in the desert! I'm one of a kind!

"I'm sorry for not understanding what was going on earlier. I guess I need to control my temper too sometimes…"

"Wait… You're apologizing to me?"

"Mm-hmm… Come on, Donald dear… Let's go up together!"

Donald lifted Daisy into the air and caught her.

"Oh boy!" He yelled as he ran up the staircase and slammed the door closed with a foot.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**(Route) 66 (Route) 66**

One week of wedded bliss later, Donald and Daisy stood beside each other in the living room. Across the other side of the room stood their nieces and nephews, arranged in a straight, horizontal line. The couple appeared serious whereas the sextet appeared bored, uninterested. They knew what was about to come.

Donald raised a finger. "Now boys…"

"Girls…" Daisy said.

"We have guests coming any time now!"

"We would like all of you to stay upstairs until the baby shower ends. This is a very grown up occasion and we would like to have some privacy… Unlike _last _Saturday!"

"But we always go to Unca Donald's room during a storm!" The nephews exclaimed. All three shook and shuddered about what happened on their uncle's wedding night.

Donald and Daisy blushed before Daisy continued.

"If all six of you are _good, _we can bake cookies and watch movies tonight! If all six of you are _bad…"_

"… We know where you boys hid the brush!" Donald said, pupils focused on the bookcase in the corner.

The doorbell rang.

"Okay, now get upstairs now!" Donald said.

"But—"

"NOW!"

All three zipped up the staircase and into the nephew's room.

April, May and June sat Indian style on the floor. The boys lay on their bellies, with Dewey and Louie on the floor and Huey on their bed.

Huey groaned, flipped onto his back. "Who has a baby shower at six-thirty in the evening?"

"Unca Donald and Aunt Daisy, that's who," Dewey replied.

The group heard some stairsteps. It was coming towards the room.

"What the?" Louie said. "But what did _we _do? !"

The door opened. Instead of a disciplinarian, it was a peer.

"MAX!" The nephews cried.

The dog boy waved. "Hey, guys! How's it going?"

"Hey!" All three girls said. "What about us?"

"Who are those girls?" Max shut the door. "Your long-lost sisters or something?"

"No, they're our cousins…"

"I'm April!" The girl in pink said.

"I'm May!" The girl in blue said.

"And I'm June!" The girl in green said.

All three girls beamed.

"Well…I'll probably forget your names by the end of the night, but… Yeah, thanks for telling me…

"So what are you guys doing right now?"

"Nothing," All three boys replied. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"We don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"We have an id—"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Guys, don't forget _we're_ here t—"

"We don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Hey!" The girls snapped. "We have an idea!"

"If it involves makeovers, call me out," Max asked.

"Me too!" All three nephews said.

"… We just wanted to talk about our baby cousin…"

May elaborated, "Like, what she would be like…"

"How do you know it's gonna be a girl?" Dewey asked.

"We can feel it!" The girls said.

"Well, we think it's a boy!" Dewey said.

"How do you know it's gonna be a boy?" May asked.

"We can feel it!" The boys said.

"It's a girl!"

"It's a boy!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GUH—BOY!"

"GIRL!"

May pointed. "Ha! You just said you think it's a girl!" The girls gave each other high fives.

Max, out of the ongoing argument over a very important topic, sighed. "I wonder if the grown-ups are talking about better things…"

Downstairs, Donald and Mickey argued about a very important topic.

"I think it's a boy!" Donald said.

"Well, maybe it's a girl!" Mickey said.

Donald leaned over the coffee table. "I want a son!"

Mickey leaned over the other side of the coffee table. "Gosh, Donald! Don't be so sexist! It would be good for you to have a daughter too!"

"Boys! Boys!" Daisy yelled. "Let me say what the doctor told me yesterday already!"

Both sat down on their own chair circling the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

Daisy, holding the pouch-shielded egg in her hands, smiled. "Minnie, Mickey, Goofy, Uncle Scrooge, Donald…" She said, accompanying each mention with a look at the actual person. "… If the doctor's lamp is correct, the Duck family are about to add a little boy to the coop!"

Donald pointed at Mickey. "Ha! Told ya! In your _face_!"

"_Donald!"_

His head dropped. _"_…Sorry Daisy…"

"Well bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge said. "Have Donald and you been picking out possible names yet?"

"The only choice Donald had when we thought about boy names was Donald, Junior…"

"_What?_" Donald retorted. "It's an honor!"

"Does anyone else have a suggestion for us?" Daisy asked.

"I have one! Walt!" Mickey suggested.

"Uh… Nah… But thanks for suggesting it, Mickey!"

"How about Carl, Daisy?" Minnie said.

"Uh… I doubt the baby would look like a Carl…"

Goofy snapped his fingers. "I got it! Don!"

"Too close to 'Donald,' Goofy…"

"Oh… You're right! ..."

"I have one!" Scrooge said.

"What is it, Uncle Scrooge?" Daisy said.

Scrooge beamed. "Fergus!" His face glowed with everlasting youth he normally reserved for adventure or money swimming.

That was, until Donald cackled. "What are you laughing for, nephew?"

"What an awful name!" The duck answered, barely able to breathe with each squeaked-out syllable.

"Well, that 'awful name' is also my _father's_ name! If I am correct it is also _your grandfather's _name!"

Donald stopped laughing. "…Oh…"

Growling, Scrooge began to get up.

"No need to, Uncle Scrooge. I'll deal with him later…

"Anyway, I think Fergus is a wonderful idea! You must be really proud of your father to want your grandnephew named after him!"

"Of course I am! He's the one who helped me get my number one dime! He built my shoeshine kit with his own two hands! ..." Scrooge stared into the ceiling, lost in nostalgia.

Daisy smiled. "Donald, can we please name our son Fergus?"

"Uh—"

"Please? It can be a tribute to Uncle Scrooge! You know how Uncle Scrooge has been an important family member over the years! Besides, your mother was his sister anyway! …" Daisy fluttered her eyelashes.

He sighed. He _really _wanted a Donald, Junior… But that could always be Son Number Two, he guessed… "Okay… Fine, we can call him Fergus…"

Daisy clapped. "Well, then! On to Pin the Diaper on the Baby!..."

Everyone (except the in-trance Scrooge) cheered.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**7777**

"Stick 'em up! STICK 'EM UP! Yeah! Gimme that money!"

Holding a black plastic, orange tipped toy gun, obscuring his face with a simple black mask, and wearing a pinned notecard that read "167-761," Louie laughed as Dewey stuffed a pillowcase with play money.

The duo heard a young boy's imitation of a police siren outside their bedroom.

"Hey!" Louie cried as he thrust the gun at Dewey's beak. "I thought I told ya not to call the cops!"

"No he didn't!" Huey said outside. "But Justice hears all!"

The door swung. Huey, dressed like a crossing guard, pointed his toy gun at Louie. "Stop! Put your hands in the air!"

"Never!" Louie turned, aimed the gun at his brother, and yelled "Pow! Pow!"

Huey slid right out of his brother's view. Louie snatched the pillowcase from Dewey and fled down the stairs. Huey regained his composure and followed. As he 'fired" his gun, he pretended to radio headquarters with his fist.

"Shots fired! I repeat—shots fired! I'm on foot pursuit with suspect! I need backup! Bang bang!"

Louie jumped over the last two stairs, stumbled his landing, and resumed running.

Louie turned his head, re-aimed his gun, as Huey jumped as well.

"Bang! Bang! B—Oof!"

The green clad boy turned. "Uh-oh…"

"Boys! What are you doing?" Donald asked.

Dewey came down the steps as Huey explained. "We're practicing for our acting patch! We need costumes, a script, and props!" He jiggled his toy gun.

"Do you have to do it _inside_?" Donald said. He pointed at the egg incubated on a table. "What if you knocked over the egg with your racket?"

The nephews gulped. "Sorry, Unca Donald…"

"Now either stop right now or go outside!"

"But—"

"OUT! NOW!"

All three zipped to the backyard, dashed up their treehouse.

Two toy guns clunked to the wooden floor. The boys sat down, leaning against a wall.

"That egg seems to be the only thing Unca Donald and Aunt Daisy care about now," Huey said.

"Yeah," Dewey and Louie said.

"I wonder if they're going to stop caring about us after the baby comes."

"Don't say that, Huey!" Louie cried.

"What about what happened with Mom and Dad?"

"But Dad just went to the hospital…" Dewey said.

"I doubt he's still in the burn unit _four years later_!

"And maybe Mom never came back because we were bad…"

"Maybe… She was sucked into a parallel dimension or something!" Louie said.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly!"

"Or maybe… She's trapped in the Bermuda Triangle! Or the Bennington Triangle! Or, the Bridgewater Triangle…" Dewey said, naming off all the weird triangles he could think of.

"Yeah, and Unca Scrooge will just give money away!

"Maybe Unca Donald just took us in because he didn't have kids of his own! Now that he has one… Maybe we'll be shoveled around once again… What if Unca Scrooge doesn't want us again?"

Huey began to tear up, followed by his brothers.

Dewey flicked a tear from his eye. "Well, at least we would still have each other…"

"Yeah, you're right!" Louie said.

"Aww, group hug, guys!" Huey yelled. All three attempted to hug the other two at the same time. They began bawling when Daisy opened the door.

"Boys! Dinnertime!"

"We're not hungry!"

"It's pepperoni and sausage pizza!"

Three little heads popped out of the treehouse.

"No joking?" Huey asked.

"No joking!"

All three climbed out of the treehouse, little duck feet crashing into little duck heads a couple of times before all three fought to enter the kitchen at the same time.

Pizza was not at the kitchen, however. It was instead in the living room, where Donald and Daisy laid out pizza boxes, paper plates, and soda bottles on the coffee table. An adventure movie was on the television.

"Oh boy!" All three squealed, running to dish themselves a slice or two.

"Boys!" Daisy said. "Don't forget about Uncle Donald and me!"

"We won't, Aunt Daisy!" They said as they sat on the floor behind the coffee table. Dewey and Louie munched on their first slice. Huey uncapped a cola bottle and took a swig. It was ice cold, just the way he loved it.

"Mmm… Thank you, Aunt Daisy!"

"No problem, boys! Though it was really Uncle Donald who had the idea!"

Donald's tush blocked the television as he grabbed two slices for himself, swiped a grape soda of the table.

The boys stopped eating. "Why are you doing this, Unca Donald? And on a _Friday _night?"

The screen could be seen again.

"Oh, I thought it would be nice to treat you boys to your favorite pizza! It's not every day we order in pizza, you know!"

Donald sat on the couch.

Huey leaned over so that both Dewey and Louie could hear him clearly.

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice to us before he abandons us!" He whispered.

"You're crazy!" Dewey and Louie whispered back.

Daisy entered, got her own food, and sat beside her husband.

"Boys, Uncle Donald and I are going to furnish the baby's room tomorrow. Uncle Scrooge would like you to come visit while we're getting ready for little Fergie!" (All four male ducks winced at the unborn child's name.) "He's been very lonely lately, you know… Do you boys mind visiting your dear Uncle?"

"Told ya!" Huey hissed.

"Uh… No, Aunt Daisy!"

"Nope, not at all!" Louie emphasized.

"Well then… Donald will drive you to the mansion tomorrow…"

"Okay Aunt Daisy…"


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**8888**

"Boys!" Donald called from the staircase's base the next morning. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, we're coming down, Unca Donald!"

Donald almost dodged the stampede of his nephews and their color coordinating suitcases; only his feet were trampled on. After cursing and squawking and clutching one foot at a time for a few moments he followed them across the living room, through the front door, and towards his car.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to pack!" He snapped as Louie frantically placed his little suitcase into the trunk.

All three pushed the trunk shut.

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea…" Huey said.

"Yeah! What if we get dirty?" Dewey said.

"And, we need to practice our skit!" Louie said.

"Yeah!" All three said, nodding.

Donald scratched his head. The visit was only going to be during the afternoon, through the early evening at the absolute latest. What were they packing for? Of course, preteens thought very differently from adults…

"All right then…"

The nephews jumped into the backseat. Donald hopped into the driver's seat and started the car.

Being Saturday morning, the roads were not very crowded. Donald consequently arrived at Uncle Scrooge's mansion faster than the nervous boys wanted him to. He did not drive that fast three weeks prior for his own wedding. The last time he arrived in that short amount of time, low traffic or not, was right before their uncle joined the navy.

Gates were opened. Relatives were welcomed. Doors were opened. Suitcases were retrieved. Doors were closed. Doorbells were rung.

The nephews, their little hands shakingly grasping their suitcase handles, stood in front of the entrance. Their uncle, his hands behind his back, was behind them. The nephews presumed this was to ensure a quick getaway. They stood like this for a few minutes until Uncle Scrooge personally opened the front doors.

"Good morning, lads!" He said, arms outstretched. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Unca Scrooge!" All three said. "It's wonderful to see you too!"

The boys dropped their suitcases and bear hugged their great-uncle. They began sobbing as Donald turned around.

"Bye boys! See you later!"

"Yeah! See you later Unca Donald!" Huey choked before crying harder.

After Donald drove away Scrooge found himself getting crushed by three bawling eleven-year-old boys.

"Boys! BOYS!" he grunted, "It _is very _wonderful to see you too, but you're choking me!"

The boy's crying stopped. "Sorry, Unca Scrooge," they said as they released him.

Scrooge inhaled deeply, propped himself with his cane. "No, no, you're fine. You just almost squeezed the breath out of me, that's all."

He noticed the little suitcases on his stoop. "Oh ho! Prepared to spent the night, are you lads?" He chuckled.

Fresh tears were ready to roll over dried ones.

"Well then, grab your suitcases and get your tailfeathers inside!"

His cane clinked once against the ground when he stopped, turned around. "Say, you lads haven't eaten yet, have you?"

"No, Unca Scrooge." Their rumbling tummies proved that.

"Then get inside! The waffles will not be warm forever!"

The nephews walked inside the mansion behind Scrooge.

8888

Donald, dressed head to feet in old overalls and a barbeque-stained white T-shirt, kicked the partially open door even wider. In each hand he lifted a gallon of paint and promptly dropped them to the tarp-covered floor as soon as he was far enough in the room.

"Oh good! You brought the paint!" Daisy, also wearing old overalls and an old (unstained) red T-shirt, said.

Daisy kneeled over a can. Armed with a flat-ended screwdriver, she pushed the top open.

"Now isn't that a gorgeous blue?" She said, admiring the dark blue. She wished she could just use it now, but that would not be for a while.

She replaced the top. "Are you ready to open the white paint can, Donald?"

"Yeah… I just need to open this can first," He said. He unopened only one side when he heard a noise just outside of the baby's bedroom.

"Hey, do you hear that Daisy?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise."

"What noise?"

The shaking was louder.

"_That?"_

"_That!"_

Donald dropped the screwdriver and entered the hallway with Daisy in tow. They gasped when they realized what they had been hearing.

"Aww!" Daisy said, looking at the incubator they left by the hallway for the time being. Donald kept insisting that Daisy use the baby monitors Minnie gave her at the baby shower, but she just wanted to be close to "little Fergie" as often as possible.

"What is he doing?" Donald asked.

"He's kicking!"

"Does that mean he's hatching right now?" Donald said, ready to run down the stairs and start the car.

"No, not immediately! He shouldn't hatch for another week! That just means that Fergie is getting ready to enter the world, that's all!

"Oh, if only the boys could see this!"

"Speaking of the boys, I wonder how they're doing right now, Daisy…"

8888

"So, um, how are your waffles, boys?"

Scrooge's plate was empty, with only excess maple syrup thickening on it. Huey, Dewey, and Louie's, meanwhile, were barely forked into.

"Boys, I thought you _loved _chocolate chip waffles! I made them from scratch just for you! You always wanted them when you lived with me, you know…"

The boys only responded with sad gazes.

"What's wrong, boys? Are you sick? Would you like me to call Don—"

"Unca Donald doesn't love us," Huey said slowly.

"Yeah," his brothers replied in the same tone.

Uncle Scrooge was taken back. "What makes you think that, lads?"

"He took us here to live with you, right?" The three asked.

"If that was what he intended, he never told me either," Scrooge replied. He repositioned his glasses.

The nephews stared. "Really?"

"Donald and Daisy just wanted some peace to paint the baby's room."

"Then why were we dropped off at your mansion, Unca Scrooge?" Huey asked.

"Yeah!" Dewey said. "We could have been nice and quiet at home!"

"Like, TV makes us shut up!" Louie said. "Just put on a movie or give us some comics and we're _angels!_"

"A husband and wife sometimes need some alone time together. They're about to add another child into their already large family. It's not often that they have the house to themselves, with work and tykes and the what not."

"Yeah, but they're only gonna love our cousin."

"And why do you believe that, Huey?"

"Because Unca Donald always wanted a kid. Now that he has one, he's gonna be the only one he cares about."

Dewey continued. "He already yells at us every time we even think about breathing, because it's gonna hurt the baby or something!"

"And then he suddenly becomes all nice and orders us pizza! How weird is that?" Huey said.

"At least it was good pizza," Louie muttered.

Scrooge paused. He frowned, shaking his head.

"… That's such a shame that you think that."

"… What do you mean, Unca Scrooge?"

"He really does love you lads," he explained. "He knows that his temper has flared even more so than usual lately. He's just so excited to be having a kid, your wee cousin. It's not everyday that you have your first child, not to mention a potential playmate for your nephews!" He winked.

"Why, he called me last night and was so proud that you boys had an excellent evening last night, all because of him. He _wanted _you lot to be happy, be reminded that he thinks of you. If he truly hated all of you, why would he have sent you boys to my mansion when he was in the navy? He would have dumped you at the orphanage the first chance he got _ages_ ago if that was the case!

"… Do you understand what I'm saying, lads?" He smiled assuredly.

The boys glanced at each other, and then started sniffling.

"Oh, how stupid we've been!" Huey finally said.

"Unca Donald really _does _care about us!" Dewey said.

"I feel so bad now!" Louie said.

They began crying, huddled together.

Louie choked out a question. "C-can we go see Unca Donald, Unca Scrooge?"

"Pllleeeeeasssseeee?" All three said.

"If you want to, we can go right now," he replied without blinking an eye.

They broke apart. "Oh thank you Unca Scrooge!"

"But first…" Huey said.

All three cut off a piece of chocolate chip waffle.

"We want to…" Dewey placed his forkful into his mouth.

"…Eat our waffles!" Louie did the same, as had Huey.

All three ate their breakfast with gusto at Scrooge's satisfaction.

8888

Donald dipped a painter's brush into the blue paint pooled around the roller pan. It was finally time to paint the blue waves onto the wall. After that would be the sailboat, maybe some birds and clouds, and the room's walls would be completed. The wet end touched the wall when the peace was suddenly broken.

"UNCA DONALD! UNCA DONALD!"

A streak of blue skirted beyond the stenciled penciled wave crest.

"What the—"

"UNCA DONALD! UNCA DONALD!"

The boys scurried into the room while Scrooge stayed behind the entrance. The boys dogpiled onto their uncle, ignoring the fact that he was spotted with white paint.

"Unca Donald! Unca Donald! We're so sorry!

"You too, Aunt Daisy! We're sorry about you too!"

"What do you boys mean?" Daisy asked.

The boys jumped up and onto their feet, speckled with white paint on their shirts.

"We're sorry we didn't know you loved us, Unca Donald!"

"What? I _do _love you guys!"

"And I do too—very much! Ever since I first met you boys you were like _my_ nephews too!"

"We thought that you were going to get rid of us before Cousin Fergus hatched!" Dewey said.

"Heavens no!" Donald said. "… _That's _why you packed suitcases today?"

They nodded.

"I would _never _abandon you guys! You boys will _always_ be part of my family!"

The boys sobbed, bear hugged their uncle. Daisy joined in, and then Scrooge.

"See boys?" Daisy said. "There's nothing to worry about!"

The crying slowly receded. The boys let go.

"Well, we have a surprise for you, Unca Donald and Aunt Daisy!"

"A surprise?" Both asked.

"We know you didn't have a honeymoon," Huey said, "So Unca Scrooge and us booked you a hotel room for next Friday evening!"

Y'know, to help you guys have one last day of alone time before Cousin Fergus comes!" Dewey said.

"There's even a _Jacuzzi_ and a _stereo _in the room!" Louie pitched.

"It's a suite at one of those love hotels," Scrooge whispered to the couple. He spoke at a higher volume when he said:

"You don't have anything that night, right?"

"N-no…" Donald said.

"I… Never thought this would happen to us…" Daisy said. "Thank you so much, boys… Uncle Scrooge…"

"How about we help you paint too?" The boys asked.

"That would be wonderful…" A still stunned Daisy replied.

"OH BOY!"

And with that, they ran towards their room to retrieve their dirtiest clothes.

"Did you do this, Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked.

"Oh no, they did most of the planning!" Scrooge answered. "All I did was approve and order the room!

"Oh, and you owe me one hundred and fifty dollars with interest after your honeymoon night, by the way…"

Donald grunted.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge…"


	9. Chapter Nine

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **I don't own the lyrics, and I'm proud of that fact. The song itself sucks IMO.

**Chapter Nine**

9999

"Please be good until Grandma comes," Donald said. After realizing how the statement could be interpreted by eleven-year-olds, he added "Be good _after _Grandma comes too!"

Sitting Indian style in front of the coffee table, they each bit into their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"We will, Unca Donald," they replied, mouths stuffed with food.

"Take care, boys!" Daisy, dressed in a sleeveless white dress with matching bow, said. "We'll see you tomorrow morning!"

The nephew's eyes did not leave the television screen before them.

"Bye Unca Donald! Bye Aunt Daisy!"

The door shut.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie continued watching _Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow: the Animated Series _and munched on their sandwiches. After sipping some milk Louie asked:

"Hey, why was Unca Scrooge blushing when we said we found a 'love hotel?'"

"You don't know what a love hotel is, Louie?" Huey asked.

"No…" He shook his head. "What is it?"

"Just think of what Unca Donald and Aunt Daisy were doing on their wedding night and you've got the picture," Dewey said.

All three cringed and gagged. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

They began rocking back in forth, repeating what Daisy told them that night until Grandma Duck arrived:

"It's a natural thing, it's a natural thing, it's a natural thing…"

9999

Donald carried Daisy into the suite as if it really was their honeymoon.

White high heels reached the soft, cream carpet. Daisy dropped the luggage that moments earlier kept bouncing into her husband's face.

Donald's jaw dropped. Daisy gasped.

"Wow!" She said. "The boys have excellent taste!"

Donald and Daisy split up to check out their suite. Donald stayed in the living room. He quickly forgot about the working fireplace, the faux bear rug, and white fabric sofa… Because he noticed the 60 inch flat screen TV that took up much of a wall.

Daisy entered the bathroom. Turning on the light, she gawked at the cleanest hotel shower she ever saw, the pink marble floors, and cherry wood vanity table. She giggled at how the hot tub was heart shaped as she flipped the light switch off.

Donald happy danced that the hotel's satellite package included the Men's Dream Channel. He sat down on the couch to watch a wrestling match when Daisy shrieked:

"DONALD! COME HERE!"

Donald rushed into the bedroom.

"Daisy! Daisy! Are you oh…"

They stared in awe of the room's interior. The bed was king sized, at the very least—maybe even a _California king. _The sheets were white and the duvet a bright, rich red. Above the bed was a little glass chandelier.

Donald noticed the stereo Louie mentioned the week before in the upper right corner, sitting on the side of a cherry wood writing desk.

He also noticed CD cases atop the large black machine. Grabbing them, he glanced at the singer's names.

"Marvin Gaye, Barry White, Lionel Richie… Color Me Badd? Don't think I've heard of _that _one…"

Donald flipped to the Color Me Badd case's back. "'I Wanna… _Sax_ You Up… What a weird title… Ah, well, fine with me!"

Daisy kicked off her high heels.

"I'm going to get into something more comfortable," Daisy hinted.

"Fine with me! I'll go grab my luggage, then!" Donald said. Even when she was dressing into her nightclothes it took forever for her to change clothes.

About five minutes later, Donald was outside his suite's door. His anger surged as his room key would not open when the door behind him opened.

"_Donald?_"

The duck jumped. _He knew that voice._

Donald stared at Mickey horrified. Mickey stared at Donald horrified.

"What are _you _doing here?" They both said, pointing at each other. They continued babbling at the same time:

"It's not what you think it is! I just wanted to relax with Daisy!"

"It's not what you think it is! I just wanted to relax with Minnie!"

More intelligible babbling. Both men's faces were crayon red.

"This never happened," Mickey said.

"Agreed!"

Mickey shut his door. Donald's room key finally registered with the computerized lock and he came into the suite.

He changed into blue and white striped pajamas in the bathroom before relocating to the bedroom. The first thing he saw when he entered it was Daisy. She reclined against a fluffy white pillow, wearing a white satin and black lace chemise.

She made a "come closer" signal with her finger.

"Oh, Donald… It's so cold in here… Let's get under the covers and make it hot in here…"

He didn't care the line was corny. It was Daisy who made the offer, and it was one he could not refuse. He placed the Color Me Badd CD into the stereo and hopped onto the bed.

_To the tick tock ya don't stop/To the tick tock ya don't stop_…

Donald and Daisy dived under the corners. They began hugging and kissing as the first verse began:

_Come inside and take off your coat/ I'll make you feel at home/ Now let's pour a glass of wine/ 'Cause now we're all alone/ I've been waiting all night/ So just let me hold you close to me/ 'Cause I've been dying for you girl/ To make love to me…_

As the bridge and chorus played, Donald realized something. He stopped kissing Daisy. "Wait… It _isn't _'sax' _after all_…"

"Hmm… What, Donald dear?"

"Uh… Nothing…" He scratched his head. "Anyway, back to what we're doing!"

He lowered his upper body to resume kissing her when he noticed something on the night table to his left.

"What the—DAISY! Did you have to bring the egg with us? !"

"I'm sorry, Donald! I felt like I had to!"

"But I don't want to do anything with the egg in the same room as us!" He had a headache.

"But Donald, I'm just worried that…"

The egg shook. It then began cracking.

Daisy cringed. "_That!_"


	10. Chapter Ten

**LM Simpson's tidbits: **LOL, I was listening to Foreigner's "Urgent" as I typed the beginning… And I had to google how a newborn is supposed to sleep. Being that I'm obviously childless, I wouldn't know the first thing about how to care for babies (though I find them extraordinarily cute).

This is the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Thank you for looking. I have some Donald/Ducktales plot bunnies, just not a lot. Let's see whether I return after this and that other drabble I published tonight.

SIMPSON OUT!

_Au revoir,_

Kady the Red Panda

**Chapter Ten**

10101010

Donald jumped off Daisy before both jumped out of bed. Donald attempted to grab his day clothes in the bathroom when Daisy snapped:

"There's no time! Let's get to the hospital _now!_"

Daisy shoved her feet into her high heels, grabbed the incubator, and ran out of the suite. Donald made sure to knock on Mickey's door before he sprinted down the hall.

Mickey opened the door. "I thought we said this never happ—"

"MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY! MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY! MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY!"

"_What?"_

"The! Egg! Is! Hatching!"

Donald ran down the hall frantic.

It finally sank in for Mickey. "Oh my! MINNIE, WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

10101010

Grandma Duck and the nephews ran into the hospital lobby. Uncle Scrooge ran towards them.

"What took you all so long? The egg already hatched!"

"Oh dear!" Grandma said. "I hope you filmed it for us, Scrooge!"

"Nope! I forgot my camera at home!"

The fivesome ran into the maternity ward. Daisy, Donald, Mickey, and Minnie were already in the room.

"Hey! How did you guys get here faster than us?" The nephews asked, pointing at the mice.

"You don't wanna know," Donald replied, in a tone that implied "And that's all I'm going to say. Don't even try asking me again."

Mickey and Minnie had identical stares implying the same on their faces.

Daisy shook on the maternity bed. She would not need to use it, but since she was the mother she felt it was appropriate to be the only one sitting besides Grandma Duck, who sat on a revolving stool.

"I think I hear the doctor coming!" She said.

Everyone shushed as the door opened. The slim dog-man doctor came in without holding the baby. Instead, it was the nurse that immediately followed him. Newborn cries filled the room.

Donald and Daisy gasped with joy… Until they noticed the hospital blanket's color.

Daisy was confused. "But, but…"

Donald was outraged. "Hey! What's the big idea? !"

"What's wrong, Mister and Missus Duck?" The doctor asked.

"You told me I was going to have a _boy!_" Daisy cried. "Are you sure you didn't get the wrong baby?"

"No, Missus Duck, your _daughter _is the only baby duck in the maternity ward at this time. I doubtlessly made a mistake while determining the fetus's gender. The child _was _covered in a lot of mucus and that probably confused me when I attempted to check her gender… I apologize for my error."

Mickey pointed. "Ha! Told you! In your _face_!"

"_Mickey!_"

His head dropped. "Sorry, Minnie…"

Daisy rejoiced. "Oh how wonderful! I actually have a daughter!"

Then, she realized something. Daisy began to cry. "Oh no! But I can't have a girl named _Fergus!_ She would be beaten up at the school playground!"

_And a boy named Fergus _wouldn't_? _Donald thought.

"But… I thought that Fergie was a girl's name," Dewey said.

The other boys nodded.

"I'm completely fine with you _not _naming the wee lass Fergus," Scrooge said. "What were your possible girl names, Daisy?"

"Delphinium and Dahlia…"

"I am _not_ agreeing to _those_!" Donald replied.

Daisy stuck out her tongue. She growled "We already fought about that for a week…"

A light bulb above her head switched on.

"Oh, Uncle Scrooge! What was your _mother's _name?"

"Ah… Downy… "He nodded. "Ah yes, Downy O'Drake, before she wed my father, of course…"

"Can I hold my baby, doctor?"

"Of course, Missus Duck! There is nothing wrong with that!"

The nurse handed the pink blanketed bundle to the little girl's mother. Donald, Scrooge, and Grandma Duck hogged the view, leaning over the bed.

The little baby's eyes were wide open. A brown cowlick was stuck out like antennae from the top of her head. All over her body were soft downy feathers only ducklings had.

All four adult ducks smiled.

"Oh, she is so cute!" Grandma Duck cooed.

Scrooge teared up. "Bless me bagpipes! She looks almost _exactly_ like _my_ _mother_!"

The boys crowded along the edge of the bed. "Hey! We can't see! Can we see?"

Their answers went unanswered.

"You said your mother's name was Downy, right?" Daisy asked.

"Aye!"

Daisy turned to her glowing husband. He was already getting used to the idea of having a girl. "Donald?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Downy good."

"Oh yeah," He nodded without thinking. "Downy's good..."

Daisy smiled. "Uncle Scrooge, Grandma… How about you let the nephews see Cousin Downy?"

10101010

The new parents entered Downy's nursery. The walls depicted the ocean, with a sailboat beside the window and bird borders near the ceiling. The little girl's large eyes focused on the sailboat.

Daisy carried Downy into her new room. Donald did not turn on the light so that Downy would (hopefully) fall asleep easier. It was already going to be a novel event for her, as she never sleep anywhere besides in the egg before, let alone at night. Donald moved to the white dressers by the crib and switched the baby monitor on.

The crib was unpainted, polished wood with a blue blanket. Daisy kissed her baby before placing her blue jammie wearing girl so that her feet were at the bottom of her cot. Then she covered her baby's tummy with the blanket and leaned back to make sure she did it right.

Donald wrapped an arm over Daisy's back. They both smiled at the infant, who stared back at them with a level of wonder only babies possessed.

"Good night, Downy. Sweet dreams!" Daisy said.

Donald swirled the sailing themed mobile above Downy's crib. Her pupils initially tried to follow its movement, but her eyelids eventually drooped closed.

Donald and Daisy giggled as they tiptoed to the door. They took one last at their daughter, just to ensure she was completely safe, before they closed it.

THE END


End file.
